Until your return
by Elliada
Summary: Mike ravale ses larmes, le talkie walkie vient s'écraser au sol. Et puis son visage revient dans sa mémoire, encore et encore. Ficlet sur le ressenti de Mike à travers ces longs 353 jours.


Un ficlet sur Stranger Things ? Hell yeah ! Peut également contenir en quelque sorte du spoil.

J'ai fini la série il y a deux petites semaines donc voilà.

 _ **Disclaimer : L'univers de Stranger Things ne m'appartient pas, mais l'histoire est mienne.**_

* * *

Le talkie walkie passe distraitement de sa main à l'autre sans réelle conviction, il laisse échapper un long soupir. Le soleil se couche lentement à l'horizon, mais d'où il est, Mike ne peut pas le voir. Et puis il s'en fiche de toute façon, il peut bien y avoir une super-lune où une météorite dehors, ça lui est égal. Son dos vient heurter le dossier du vieux canapé de son sous-sol, et puis un autre soupir qui revient.

Son regard se pose sur la pseudo cabane improvisée faite il y a un moment, et ses pensées reviennent aussi vite que l'inspiration qu'il prend. Mike serre les lèvres et fronce brusquement les sourcils. Il en a marre, il n'en veut plus de cette situation. Il se fait violence chaque jour à faire comme si tout allait bien, et ses amis savent que ce n'est pas le cas, même lui n'arrive pas à se mentir.

Dans leur groupe d'aventuriers, Mike porte en quelque sorte le rôle de leader, il le sait, et eux le savent aussi. C'est comme recevoir un violent coup à la fierté et être plongé dans une piscine d'amertume que d'être dans cet état. Il est censé les guider tous, avoir la tête haute, être celui qui assiste, non le contraire.

Pourtant Mike sait qu'il ne devrait pas se plaindre, que Will va bien plus mal que lui et qu'il échangerait sûrement volontiers sa vie avec la sienne, mais il ne peut pas faire autrement. Un profond sentiment d'injustice l'emprisonne, en plus du pincement dans son cœur qui semble se resserrer chaque jour un peu plus. Il n'est qu'un gamin de 13 ans après tout, un gamin amoureux.

Et Eleven lui manque tellement, cette fille qui semble découvrir le monde. Elle lui semblait si fragile au début, quand ils l'ont trouvée là, dehors, en pleine nuit. Puis non, elle s'est révélée aussi puissante que courageuse, rien ne lui faisait face, elle brillait, elle l'époustouflait. Ce serait mentir que de ne pas reconnaître avoir craqué sur elle dès le premier regard.

Un petit sourire vient étirer les lèvres de Mike lorsqu'il repense au penchant un peu trop présent pour les gaufres de la jeune fille. Secrètement, il trouve ça mignon, mais il ne le dira jamais à personne.

Puis son rictus s'efface dès lors qu'il réalise à nouveau qu'elle n'est plus là.

Leur dernière conversation se repasse en boucle dans sa tête, ou plutôt ses mots, cet adieu.

 _« Au revoir Mike. »_

Son expression peinée mais résignée. Si seulement il n'était pas resté figé là comme un idiot, si ses jambes avaient bien voulu le porter quelques secondes de plus, alors peut-être serait elle toujours là. Malheureusement, la vie n'est jamais aussi tendre qu'on le croit, les choses ne se passent pas toujours comme on le voudrait, c'est une dure fatalité à accepter.

 _« Au revoir. »_

Cela fait comme un écho qui résonne et qui lui serre le cœur, et c'est dur.

Ses yeux s'humidifient contre son gré, se remplissent d'eau salée sans que celle-ci ne roule le long de ses joues rouges.

Soudainement, ses dents viennent se planter dans sa lèvre inférieure, ses doigts se serrent, se crispent, et une colère amère vient se propager dans ses veines tel le poison d'un serpent. Mike a envie de hurler, hurler sur tout et rien, sur le monde, à lui-même.

Au lieu de ça, sa poigne se resserre sur son talkie walkie, il a brusquement envie de le briser, de le jeter et d'en faire des milliers de morceaux, mais intérieurement il sait que s'il fait ça, il n'aura plus aucun moyen de contacter Eleven.

Mike ravale ses larmes, le talkie walkie vient s'écraser au sol. Et puis son visage revient dans sa mémoire, encore et encore. Il renifle bruyamment, il a peut-être l'air pitoyable mais ça lui est bien égal. Ses jambes l'emmènent tout seul sur le tas de couettes et d'oreillers grossièrement pliés, il s'y assoit et essuie d'un revers de la main ses yeux humides.

Le temps est long et cruel, et tristement, Mike espère toujours son retour.


End file.
